Letting Her Stay
by DadsBud11
Summary: This is a continuation of GirlOnFire2012's fic, Letting Him Stay. After three years of separation, Percy and Annabeth have finally gotten back to being best friends, and are quickly developing into something more. But when someone comes back into Annabeth's life and threatens her's and Percy's relationship, will they be able to hold strong to their new found love?
1. Chapter 1

Letting Her Stay: A Percabeth FanFic

AN:

This is my first fic ever! Yay! With that said, I should mention that I do not own the story line, as this is a sequel to another superbly written fic. The owner of the story line/ideas is GirlOnFire2012. Check her out, she has some really great stories up. I decided that I would write a sequel instead of my own fic because I sometimes have creative difficulty, so expanding on someone else's fic seemed easier just to start, and also the original was so good that I wanted to continue it. Sorry for the long AN. Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer:

Just to prevent the highly unlikely possibility that Rick Riordan would choose to sue me over all the other fan fiction stories, I am putting in a disclaimer. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters/ideas/story lines /events /etc.

This fic is a sequel to Letting Him Stay by GirlOnFire2012. Said fic can be found here: s/7832163/1/Letting-Him-Stay

* * *

Percy POV

_"Don't," I whisper, and she looks up at my face in confusion. "Don't go," I say._

I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling, remembering the words I had uttered just hours ago.

_"Stay with me. I asked my mom last night, she said yes. Please, stay with me."_

When she said yes, I had almost fainted from the combination of relief and joy. I wouldn't lose her again. She was mine to stay.

I glanced down at her wrapped in my arms, her blond hair gleaming in the moonlight from the open window. Her eyes were closed, concealing those stormy grey orbs from my view.

I heard her moan, and shortly her eye lids began to flutter open. She stared up at me sleepily, as if trying to comprehend why I was still awake.

"Whu ah yuh nah ahsleep?" she muttered, still trying to bring her brain back to reality.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that." I whispered back with a smirk.

After a short pause, she closed her eyes and tried again.

"Why are you not asleep?" she mumbled.

"I didn't want to miss a moment of your perfect face." I responded.

Her eyes slowly opened again, and her two grey storms settled on my face.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"I didn't want to miss a moment of your perfect face." He responded.

It took a second for his words to register with my brain, and then a few more for my brain to tell my eyes to open.

I looked up at his face, and his ocean green eyes drew me in, trapping me. His jet black hair was almost invisible in the darkness that surrounded us. Only the light of the moon showed me the outline of his messy black mop.

"Percy?" I asked, still trying to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"Hum?" He questioned.

"Thanks. Thanks for letting me stay."

"It was the least I could do." He responded.

I stared into his captivating green eyes as I thought back to the previous months.

And all the progress we had made. All the wounds we had repaired. All the time we had made up for.

_"I've been offered a job," my dad says_

_"So, what's the problem?" I ask and he sighs._

_"We have to move to San Francisco…"_

San Francisco. California. 2582 miles from Percy's New York apartment. But of course, I had no say in the matter.

I take a deep breath, and sigh as I bury my head deep into his firm chest. He had come for me.

_"Don't," he whispers and I look up at his face in confusion. "Don't go," he says._

_"Stay with me. I asked my mom last night, she said yes. Please, stay with me."_

My heart almost stopped as I considered the possibility. Stay with Percy? Could I just abandon my family like that? I could still visit…

My dad was surprisingly OK with that idea, and wasted no time in getting my stuff from the back of the truck. Unfortunately, my bed was too far back for him to get without having to unpack the entire truck. So for the time being I was forced to sleep with Percy in his bed, which I had actually wanted in the first place.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout Wise Girl?" Percy mumbled into my hair.

"Just about how I almost lost you after we finally fixed our problems." I replied.

"We still would've been able to visit each other, you know." I can hear the grin in his voice as he says this.

I bring my head up as I smack him in the chest. "I know that you Seaweed Brain!" I laugh out the words, "It just wouldn't be the same."

"I'm so glad you decided to stay Annabeth." I can hear the relief in his voice.

"What else would I have done? You think I wanted to move several thousand miles away, only to see you on Christmas and Birthdays and Summer Vacation and…" I start rambling, getting close to tears.

As I am about to continue, I feel his strong hands rest on the back of my head and pull me into a deep kiss.

We kiss until we have to come up for air or die from lack of oxygen. Then we are at it again, lips locked in the deepest kiss that either of us can muster.

I half-heatedly wonder what Sally or Paul would say if they came in on us, but push all such thoughts away as he starts to stroke my hair and caress my face gently.

As I pull away from the heated kiss, cheeks burning bright red, I lay my head down on his chest and sigh as he pets my hair slowly.

* * *

Percy POV

I slowly pet her hair, relishing the moment.

She was the best thing to ever happen to me.

And I never wanted her to leave. Never wanted her to run off without me.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"You were starting to get worked up." I replied.

"If that is the way you handle me getting upset, we should fight more often." She says with a grin.

"Or I can just kiss you like that before we even get into an argument," I explain, "That way we get all the benefits with none of the anger or yelling."

"I would love that." She sighs.

"Just like I love you."

* * *

Ta Da! So how was that for my first chapter? It was about 1000 words long, so please review and let me know if you like the length, or if you want it longer or shorter. Also, I once again urge you to go and read GirlOnFire2012's fic, _Letting Him Stay_, before you read any more, just to make sure you know what is going on.

Hope you enjoyed! DadsBud out.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting Her Stay: a Percabeth FanFic

AN:

This was the first chapter I had to edit/rewrite due to the unfortunate and un authorized beta-reading by my mother.

Disclaimer:

Because I am obviously a threat to Rick Riordan and his books, I am legally required to put in a disclaimer that says I am not making money off of, nor do I even own, Percy Jackson and the Olympians and all ideas/themes/llamas/or characters.

This fic is a sequel to Letting Him Stay by GirlOnFire2012. Said fic can be found here: s/7832163/1/Letting-Him-Stay

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up, expecting Annabeth to still be in bed with me. After all, she never got up before 8.

When I felt the lack of a body besides me, I rolled over to check the time.

"12 o' clock!?" I yelled as I leapt out of bed.

I NEVER slept past 7. Except for that one time that I had jet lag, but that was a special case.

I grabbed a clean pair of underwear and shorts from my drawer, and snatched my tank top off of the peg on the bathroom door as I rushed to take my shower.

15 minutes later, I was toweling the water off of my head while I jogged down the stairs.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I tossed the towel in the general direction of the laundry room and decided that I would take care of it later.

I heard humming coming from the living room and decided that I would make a short detour on the way to get something to eat. As I walked into the living room, I saw that Annabeth was the only person in the room, and her back was to me.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I woke up before Percy, which was odd, as he never slept past 7. After waiting to see if he would wake up soon, I carefully untangled myself from his arms and went to take a shower.

After making a breakfast that consisted of blue pancakes and blue milk, I checked on Percy one more time to see if he was finally up.

I stopped outside of his door, and his soft snores were enough to convince me that he wouldn't be up for a few hours at the least. Perfect time to do some reading.

Grabbing my favorite book at the moment, _Buildings of Ancient Greece_, I sat on the couch facing the open windows.

I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't hear Percy sneaking up on me until it was too late. As he snaked his arms around to cover my eyes, I let out a decidedly un-Annabeth-like shriek.

"Guess who?" He asked, his deep voice making me shudder.

"Paul?" I guessed.

"Wrong. Try again."

"Sally?" I was punishing him for scaring me like that.

"Wrong again. I thought you were a Wise Girl."

"Ok, um…" I delayed, "Luke Castellan?" I respond, using a name I hadn't used in years.

You see, Luke was once my boyfriend, during the three years where I was avoiding Percy.

At this point, Percy pulled his hands away and sat down beside me.

"You don't play along like you should." He said, shaking his head in mock sympathy.

"Now where is the fun in playing along?" I asked, giving him my best smirk.

* * *

Percy POV

After she smacked me in the stomach and said that food was the glue holding this relationship together, we made a quick lunch.

"So your mom and Paul left this morning, and said they wouldn't be back till Thursday. Something about Lucy having her baby or something like that." Annabeth told me, after I had asked about my parent's absence.

"So, three whole days. What do you want to do?" I asked, grinning hopefully.

"You know we have school in a month Perce." Annabeth admonished me.

"Ya, we have stupid school." I mumbled.

"But a month is such a long time; we need to find something to do for at least a week."

As Annabeth said this, I perked up.

"I can suggest a couple of my favorite pastimes." I said, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm sure you could." she agreed.

"Ok, so three days. I say that today we spend smooching and talking, tomorrow we spend watching movies and eating junk food, and Thursday at the beach." I said.

"Why not spend Thursday smooching and today we do the beach?" Annabeth inquired.

"Do you really want a repeat of what happened in your parent's kitchen?" I ask, playfully referring to how her parents caught us in a heated make out session on their floor after they got home from their trip early.

Annabeth blushed fiercely.

"Oh, ya, right." she said.

Lunch went by peacefully, with small chatter as we ate our sandwiches. When we finally got done, we went to sit on the couch.

As I sat down, Annabeth laid her head in my lap, prompting me to stroke her hair softly as she got comfortable.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Well, after we sit here for a while, we could watch a movie or something." I replied.

"Or…" she started.

"Or?" I asked, "What kind of plan is 'Or'?"

"I was about to say, 'Or we can bake some blue cookies,' but with your attitude, I'm not so sure." She mocked.

"Blue cookies sound amazing." I said, and bent down to capture Annabeth's lips in one more kiss.

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Pass me the sugar Percy." I said, motioning for the glass jar on the counter.

"Oh, I'll give you some sugar, that's for sure." He said, grinning at me.

As I turned my head, I acted as if I was going to lean in for a kiss, and then smacked him on the butt.

Which wasn't the smartest idea, as he almost dropped the sugar jar.

"Fine, no more innuendos. For now." Percy said.

As I measured out the sugar into the measuring cup, I glanced up at the cabinet to see if I had left the door open. Then I saw it.

The spider that had decided to grace me with his presence.

I shrieked and dropped the glass cup in my hands, sugar and glass fragments going everywhere.

"What happened!" Percy yelled as he ran into the room bare foot.

"PERCY! STOP!" I yelled.

But I was too late.

"What the fu… OWWWWW!" Percy yelled, covering the expletive about to come out of his mouth.

I started to cry, and Percy noticed.

Ignoring the glass on the floor, and the blood mixing with the sugar, he walked over to me.

"What happened?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"A… a... a spider almost landed on me." I stuttered.

"A spider?" He asked, glancing at the floor.

"You know I'm afraid of spiders Perce! Just go fix your feet and ill deal with this mess." I tried to tell him.

"Nonsense." He said emphatically.

"If you are scared and hurt, then I am your knight in shining armor." With that corny declaration, he hoisted me into his strong arms and, with the pain visible in his face, carried me to the living room and placed me on the couch.

"Thank you, but Perce…" I started.

"No, now I can go deal with my feet." And with that, he trudged up stairs, leaving a bloody foot print trail.

As I started to clean up the glass and bloody sugar from the floor of the kitchen, I heard him upstairs.

"Fu… Shi… Son of a Bit…"

Muted curse words floated down from his bedroom door, and grunts and cries of pain followed.

About an hour later, he came down stairs with both of his feet in numerous bandages.

"So, how about those cookies?"

* * *

Percy POV

Sure my feet hurt. Whose wouldn't?

I had just pulled 15 glass splinters out of my foot, the largest was about the size of the average paper clip.

But I kept up appearances for Annabeth's sake, and smiled every time she cast a sympathetic or worried glance in my direction.

After completing the cookie dough without any more incidents, I went up to hug her from behind as she spooned out the dough onto the pan.

"You feeling any better, now that I killed that spider?" I asked gently.

"Am I ok? What about you?" She muttered under her breath.

"Me? I'm fine. I am just glad it didn't take an ER visit. One more time this year and they might send CPS to see if my mom is abusing me." I said in the most serious tone I could muster.

She glanced up at me, as if trying to determine if I was joking or not.

Slowly, I let a smile slide across my face and said, "Kidding."

Just to show that I was alright, I wrapped my arms around her, and without her knowing, dipped my finger into the blue cookie dough.

"Oh? So you can kiss me and I am not supposed to get mad at you for hurting yourself on my account?" she asked.

"No," I said as I leaned in closer, "But this is."

With that, I dabbed her on the nose with the sticky, blue dough, and took off running as fast as my injured feet could handle.

I heard her tiny feet padding after me after her shock wore off.

Just as I was about to surrender, she pounced. Soon I was on my back with her straddling my chest and arms.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we got into this position?" She asked.

"Do I?" I asked. "I was the one that started it!"

"And I will be the one to continue it."

With that declaration, she bent down and lightly kissed me on the nose. Her lips farther south, meeting mine slowly.

The kiss ended almost the same way as the one before it.

RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG!

* * *

Annabeth POV

I roll off Percy as fast as possible when the doorbell rings.

I am startled, but Percy looks positively petrified.

"It is just our dinner, Seaweed Brain." I laugh at him.

This seems to jumpstart him, and in a matter of seconds he has the door open and is taking the pizza from the pizza man.

Just as the door closes, Percy turns to me, a serious look on his face.

"Wise Girl, there is a problem."

"What?" I ask, wary of the look in his face.

"Finding Nemo, or Little Mermaid?"

I punch him in the arm as I pick Finding Nemo.

* * *

Percy POV

Shortly after we finish our pizza, Annabeth curls up on my lap.

Her breathing starts to steady as she drifts off. After a few minutes, I turn off the movie and carefully lift her up.

As I lay her down in bed, she grabs my wrist.

"Stay with me, please." She mutters.

I grin and lay down, gathering her in my arms.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl." I whisper.

* * *

Ok, as I said in the author's note, this chapter was heavily edited due to my mother's insistence. Chapter 3 has been scrapped altogether, and I will have to fix chapters 4 and 5 before they get uploaded.

Also, do you think I should make the POV's longer? Or perhaps just switch to one POV? Please review!

DadsBud11 out.


End file.
